Pride and Prestige
by Crow Warrior
Summary: What happens when the worlds youngest criminal mastermind is accepted into a magic school? What kinds of horrors will he unleash on the Muggle world? Will he and Malfoy get along? Wil he make... friends?
1. Chapter 1: Letter of Acceptance

11-Year Artemis Fowl had nothing to do. Almost literally. He was simply lounging on the couch, reading the news online on his portable laptop. He felt trapped, like he was wasting time, like he needed to be doing something. He missed that heart-pounding feeling he got whenever he exited a bank with his bags full of things he hadn't had when he had entered.

Artemis Fowl wasn't like most kids. For one thing, he was a billionaire, a genius, and a criminal mastermind. He had robbed many banks, forged famous artworks, and written many best-selling books. He wore a neatly ironed Armani business suit instead of the T-shirt and jeans that most kids wore. His black polished shoes tapped against the floor in rhythm to a Mozart concerto, and a single strand of raven-black hair fell in front of his pale forehead, defying his otherwise perfect attire. He had a pale complexion; his skin seemed bleached white – hours in front of a computer screen could do that to a person. Combine that with the eerily vampiric smile, the impassive expressionless face, and the cold blue eyes that hid a dangerous warning, and you got, well, a year-round Halloween costume.

"Artemis!" His butler, Butler, came into the room holding a strange envelope. Artemis blew the strand of hair out of his way and looked up, sunlight glinting off his icy blue eyes. "It's for you," the manservant said, handing the letter to the boy. It was addressed to Mr. Artemis Fowl II, Fowl Manor of Ireland in bright, flowing green letters.

_Probably a bank or something._ Or at least, that's what Artemis thought until he tore it open gently and pulled out the letter inside. He proceeded to read it to himself, growing more and more skeptical as it went along.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Here he paused. What was a "Mugwump" anyway?

Dear Mr. Fowl,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

The young boy scoffed out loud. A wizarding school? "Butler, have a look at this. Some nonsense about a Wizards. Another prank, I'll bet."

Butler took the letter and read it over twice, then nodded. "Yes, a prank indeed." He had other thoughts on his mind, though. He picked up the envelope and checked it for bombs or anything dangerous, just in case. In this family, you had lots of enemies.

Instead of bombs, though, Butler found another paper. He looked up. "Sir, there's another one here. Should I check it…?"

Artemis shook his head. "No, just give it here." He received the paper from Butler and unfolded it with a shake, spreading it out on the table. He smoothed out the creases and began to read, out loud this time:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffler

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a rat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Butler snorted. "Whoever thinks you're going to fall for this is extremely dumb." Artemis was silent. "Artemis?"

The thing was that in spite of himself, the young genius was intrigued. A place to learn magic. Real magic, not that hocus-pocus the magicians pretended to do. Of course, there were still those foolish wands, but he would have to take care of that somehow. "Hmm…" If he'd had a beard, he would have stroked it. Even if it wasn't real, he would just have Butler deal with the prankster and then have him fly them back here. And if it was… Well, then he would be in luck. "Butler…"

Butler seemed to sense what was coming. "Artemis, I don't know…"

Before the boy had a chance to answer, the doorbell rang. Butler's head snapped up, and Artemis's did too, before they realized they weren't in the study and therefore had no way of accessing the cameras. Artemis inwardly cursed himself for his foolishness. Someone could have sneaked in!

Butler was already at the door, opening it to find an old but stern-looking woman wearing a rich green robe that hid her feet. Butler looked her over once and decided she was safe (for now). "Would you be looking for Artemis Fowl?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I would. Minerva McGonagall, by the way." She held out her hand. "I hope you got the letter…?"

Butler was dumbfounded. Minerva McGonagall – _here_? "Right this way, ma'am. Master Artemis will be waiting."

McGonagall couldn't help thinking if she had the right Fowl. _Master?_

oOo

They were all seated around one of the many tables on some of the many sofas in one of the many living rooms; the manor was amazingly huge and lavishly decorated. McGonagall couldn't help feeling just a little impressed. The young Fowl had taken everything very smoothly, ordering tea and crackers to be brought and then settling right to business. He interlaced his fingers and rested them on the table, leaning forward in interest. McGonagall was unnerved by the cold and businesslike glint in his eyes, the lack of emotion in his expression, and pretty much everything about him – he acted like he owned the place(maybe he did!). Obviously this boy was not just an ordinary boy. He was someone not to be messed with.

"So, Professor, I take it you are a teacher at this Hogwarts?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I see you got this letter, then. Do you believe this, any of this?"

Artemis smiled. "Why, of course not, Professor. No one in their right minds would believe this baloney… without proof." A challenge glimmered in his eyes. "Well?"

The professor hesitated. She was reluctant about showing this boy her magic. Was Dumbledore right in introducing this dangerous boy to the world of wizards? She decided to trust the headmaster's judgment and pulled out her wand, earning a small cough from Artemis. _A stick of wood,_ he thought.

His mind was quickly changed when McGonagall brandished the wand and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and her teacup floated into the air with no apparent support.

A flicker of surprise flitted across Artemis's face, only to disappear behind the usual impassive mask. He wondered just what else she could do with that magic of hers; he could use it to his advantage. "Very good. The air molecules grouped together to push the teacup up, I presume?"

"That, young boy, is not _science,_ but _magic._ By speaking those two words I have done

something that seems impossible to the simple minds of Muggles."

"Muggles… Humans?" he guessed.

"Correct. Now, will you come with me to learn how to do this at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Artemis smirked. "Of course. Where else would I learn _somethings_ that seem impossible to the simple minds of Muggles? Of course, Butler will be coming along."

"I'm not certain… But we will try to accommodate him to our best," McGonagall said unenthusiastically. She had been hoping he would decline the offer. She didn't like the looks of this boy, not one bit.

And as if to finish off that thought, he gave her his trademark vampire smile, gums showing. She shuddered and imagined fangs sprouting from his mouth. "Good. We wouldn't want him to get angry, now would we?"

She wasn't sure if it would be worse: getting Butler angry, or the boy. It seemed like Fowl could be equally as dangerous, if not more, if he wanted to be.

OKKAY guys this is my first story so I hope you like it, this is just the beginning so it's not that interesting… Please keep up with this so you can read the next chapter. Then you can ditch it if it's boring. PLEASE review! More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

When Artemis stepped into the dingy old shack, he couldn't help but wince at its horrid condition. The dim lighting, always flickering; the creaky chairs that complained when sat on; the hidden mold and rodent nests found in any space available… he would never come here if it weren't for what lay hidden behind the back wall.

The bell rang as Butler opened the door, holding it for Artemis to step inside. Heads turned as the manservant and his young charge entered the dimly-lit room, emitting an aura of importance.

Artemis gazed around in disgust that he made no attempt to disguise. A man with a wrinkling face stood in the corner, seeming to be talking to his drink. A few old women were sitting at a table, sipping glasses of sherry. The bartender had stood up at their entrance, bowing his head slightly in respect. He knew who these people were.

"Tom." Artemis acknowledged the toothless bartender with barely a nod – one had to show some respect, even if it was to others of lesser importance.

Butler nodded, and led Artemis across the creaky floorboards to an old, failing door when a voice sounded from the silence – "A-A-Artemis Fowl, are you?"

Artemis stopped in his tracks. Who was talking to him? "This is my charge, and he has chosen not to speak at the moment," Butler growled, making the choice for him.

"Ah, I ap-p-pologize, s-sir," the voice said with a shaky laugh.

The residents of the room stirred in alarm. Why was jittery Quirrel talking to this boy?

Artemis narrowed his eyes and spoke before the man could speak again. "My dear Professor Quirrel, I hope you can live up to the expectations I have for a teacher at this esteemed school. I will be waiting." He signaled to Butler, and they stepped into the walled courtyard beyond the door, leaving Professor Quirrell hanging there.

Once the door was closed, Artemis sighed. "Butler, why does everyone insist on making pleasantries? It is quite bothersome, especially when I do not wish to talk."

"That's society for you," Butler chuckled, while tapping a brick along a wall (three up, two across). A hole appeared in the center of the wall, and instantly started to spread until Artemis was facing an archway – and the world beyond it.

He squared his shoulders. "Well, old friend, it looks like it's time for me to go shopping."

Butler smiled. "Yes, Master, it looks like it is."

And with that, they stepped through the archway. Artemis had never been exposed to the world of the wizards, but as he gazed around at the colorful shops and advertisements around him, he tried not to look too awed. "Look at what we could do, Butler," he breathed.

"Don't lose yourself, Master Artemis," Butler replied, drawing a few looks with his use of the title.

Artemis snapped back to reality. "Of course. We need to make a visit to the bank first. Set up an account and deposit money." He looked at his bodyguard, squinting in the light. "Let us go. I doubt this exposure to the sun is healthy."

Artemis could not restrain himself from staring at his colorful surroundings. A family of redheads was gazing through a window at Cauldrons – "Cauldrons, All Sizes, Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-Stirring, Collapsible!" A plump witch stood outside a building, advertising herbal mixtures. A sign flashed proudly, announcing the arrival of the newest broom, the Nimbus 2000. Owls hooted in windows, robes hung on display, books stacked and restacked themselves…

And then they were there. Gringotts, the famous wizarding bank. It towered above the other buildings threateningly, its snow-white exterior glistening. Bronze doors marked the entrance, and a goblin stood attentively next to them. It had a clever expression on its bearded face.

"Observe and remember," Artemis muttered to Butler. He tucked away the image of the short, bearded creature as they passed through the doorway.

They were now met with another set of doors, silver this time. Without breaking pace, Artemis read the message engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, Beware_

_Of finding more than treasure her__e._

As Butler pushed the doors open, Artemis took one look at the interior of the bank and decided he would have fun trying to break into the security. A vast marble hall was decorated with a single long counter, behind which around a hundred goblins sat, examining coins and scribbling in ledgers. Numerous doors branched out of the hallway, and people were constantly moving to and fro. Guard goblins stood at attention at every opening, watching the people with wariness.

Artemis and Butler headed for the counter. Artemis squared his shoulders and put on the aura of an important man. He stopped in front of a goblin that was weighing precious stones and waited for him to notice them.

He did, setting down his stones with a clink. "Well?" he croaked, the annoyed expression on his face vanishing as he saw the mountainous bodyguard standing in front of him. "What can I help you with, Mr…?" His voice immediately adopted a tone of respect and fear.

"_Master_ Fowl," Artemis said, snapping his fingers for attention. "I would…"

The goblin's eyes widened slightly. "…Fowl, did you say?"

"Yes, I said Fowl," Artemis snapped, scowling. "Did you not hear me? You would not want to be

fired for inadequate hearing, now would you?"

"Oh n-no, sir!" the goblin practically squeaked. "Come along this way, sir, we have your vault waiting for you, sir…" He looked around. "Gilla! We have a special guest today. Take young Master Fowl down to his vault!"

Another goblin popped up behind Artemis. "Master Fowl, sir! Do you have your key, sir?"

Artemis frowned, at a loss for words. He had a vault? "Are –"

Butler spoke up. "I believe I may." From inside his vest, he drew out a ring of keys attached to a chain. He selected an intricate golden key and held it out.

The goblin identified as Gilla peered at it for a moment, then clapped. "Ah, excellent. Follow me, good sirs." He took off down the long marble hall.

As they followed, Artemis gave Butler a strange look. "Butler… Did you know about any of this?"

Butler grimaced, and, after a long pause, he said hesitantly, "The Fowls have had magic for… as far as the family tree reaches."

The boy stared at his bodyguard, actually stopping in his tracks. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I was under orders," Butler replied. "Your mother, Angeline… A wonderful witch she was, very powerful. But when your father disappeared, she blamed the magic and banned the topic from the house. It was never brought up again, until now."

A heavy weight appeared on Artemis's chest, and the world he was in came crashing into his at a completely different angle. _My father was abducted because of magic,_ he realized. The thought bounced around his head, even as his footsteps echoed around the hall. _I've been looking in all the wrong places…_

Gilla and Butler stopped, and Artemis nearly crashed into them. He lifted his head, which had fallen onto his chest in thought, and saw a metal door with a warning sign engraved into it: WARNING. Dangerous. Do not proceed.

This was exactly the door through which they were to proceed through. "Do not worry," Gilla said. "This sign is for those who are not meant to be here. Now, behold!" He tapped the door and pushed it open.

Artemis's first impression was that of a mining site. The room was dark and cold, contrasting with the elegant marble and copper that the hall right outside had consisted of. It was empty except for an elevator at the far end, which had a single button: Down.

Butler stepped into the cold room and looked around, then nodded. "It is safe," he said to Artemis. The boy followed his bodyguard into the room and shivered as the cold atmosphere hit him.

"Why, of course it is safe," Gilla grumbled. "Gringotts is the safest place to be!"

With a push of the button, the elevator doors opened creakily. Artemis winced. "Where is your maintenance crew?" he muttered.

"We apologize," Gilla gasped. "You must understand, this elevator – and the Fowl vault – has been out of use for over a decade. It will be cleaned up as soon as possible, I promise."

Artemis nodded, as if to say he would hold the goblin to that promise, and flicked his hand in a shooing motion toward the waiting elevator. Gilla still muttering apologies under his breath, the three entered and the door closed behind them with another creak.

The elevator sped downward at a rapid speed, although it was undetectable to the residents inside the walls. Artemis stood in the corner, deep in thought, eyebrows crinkled.

After a moment, Artemis spoke up. "You said this vault hasn't been used in over a decade, goblin. Who was the last person to use it?"

The goblin thought for a moment. "Why, it just happened to be Artemis Fowl Sr. Speaking of whom…" he peered at Artemis intently. "Why, you are his son, aren't you? How is your father?"

Artemis bit his lip in an unexpected display of emotion. "That is not for you to know. I do not need a goblin who pries into family secrets," he threatened. Honestly, he was getting tired of Gilla's consistent babbling.

"Oh! I apologize, young sir!" he said quickly. Artemis grunted.

The elevator stopped with a _ding_. "Well, sir, I believe we are here," Gilla said dramatically as the doors opened.

~oOo~

If he hadn't been an esteemed genius and mastermind with a reputation to uphold, Artemis would've thrown up after their cart hit the first turn. Nevertheless, he felt as if the world was spinning and turning and flipping upside down around him. The cart made sharp turns, right, left, right, right, down… As the cart that was escorting the trio stopped, the boy genius stumbled out and leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he barely managed not to empty his stomach of its contents.

Butler and Gilla got out more slowly, as if they had been on a normal drive down the road. The manservant was grinning as he clapped his charge on the back. "I hope you're all right, Master Artemis," he said, amusement lacing his voice. Artemis stood up and glared at him.

They were deep underground, rocks and – were those gemstones? – yes, precious gemstones embedded into the walls. They shone beckoningly, red and blue, gold and green, as if to inform Artemis of what was lying ahead.

To be honest, Artemis was less than surprised. If his father, Artemis Fowl Sr., and his father, and generations beyond that, had used and designed this vault, it was only expected that they would make it this grand. As they walked to the single door of solid silver that lay at the end of the hall, he appraised the minerals that made up the walls. Rubies, emeralds, garnet…

But the real treasure lay beyond the door. "Key, please," Gilla said, holding out his hand.

Butler reached into his pocket once more and drew out his golden key, placing it in the palm of the goblin's outstretched hand. Gilla inserted it into a tiny hole, barely noticeable, and pressed his fingers to the door.

With a click, the vault's safety mechanisms were disabled, and the silver door stared to slowly slide open.

Now that he was so close, Artemis was almost shaking with anticipation. What gold and treasures had the previous Fowls hidden from him? He tried not to show his eagerness as slowly, the contents of the Fowl vault were revealed.

And there were heaps of it. The mounds of coins were only the start of it ("Bronze Knuts, Silver Sickles, Gold Galleons," went Gilla's commentary) – the amount of precious stones would've been overwhelming to any average man. But Artemis was no average man, and the expression on his face was that of controlled satisfaction, although inside, he was screaming with joy.

Gilla gazed at the treasures adoringly. "Yes, Master Fowl. You may withdraw as much as you would like for now. You can always come back later."

Artemis nodded. "Butler, take some of the coins and a little bit of each." His expression was carefully controlled as Butler began to load a bag with samples of riches.

Butler had finished and was about to close the door when Artemis noticed a small box in the corner. Its size was small and made it look insignificant, but seemed to be made out of pure, 24-karat gold. Barking out the order, "wait," he reached in and slowly brought it up.

It was a small cube, but heavy, and it seemed to contain something on the inside. On the top was a Latin inscription – "Aurum est Potestas," Artemis breathed in wonder. He tucked the box into his pocket and nodded. "Let's go."

Once they were done, Gilla ensured that the vault was locked and the three proceeded back to the cart. Artemis groaned as they got back in; judging by the man's smile, Butler seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

~oOo~

They were back in the crowd of Diagon Alley's streets, Artemis's treasures now a mere weight in Butler's bag. It was at times like this that Artemis really appreciated Butler, for if it weren't for him, people wouldn't give Artemis such a wide berth to walk.

Artemis checked his list. "Butler, let's visit Madam Malkin's first, and get my robes."

Butler shrugged, then nodded. "Malkin's… this way." He led the way through the crowd, weaving through the people. Artemis stuck close behind, and soon they were inside.

It was much quieter in the shop, Artemis realized with a sigh of relief. But that was before Madame Malkin popped up from behind her counter. "Hogwarts, dear?"

She was a squat, smiling witch, dressed in mauve. When she saw Butler standing behind Artemis, her eyes bulged a little more, and Artemis noted that if she opened her eyes any wider her eyeballs would fall out.

"Why – hello, dear… Well now. Welcome to Madam Malkin's, and… er, well, are you here for Hogwarts?" She couldn't manage to tear her eyes off of Butler.

Artemis snapped his fingers again. "Yes. I am here to collect my robes. Do you take custom requests?"

"Ah, well, of course we do, but the price…"

"Is inconsequential."

Madam Malkin shot a glance at Butler, then the boy. "Does your guardian approve?"

Artemis frowned, annoyed. "I am my own guardian." He paused, and, hearing no comments, continued. "Good. A silk robe would be fine, with gold trim and hem. The sleeves…" He continued to list what he wanted, then smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, that should be good. How long will this take?"

Madam Malkin was madly scribbling down Artemis's requests. "I need to get a measurement, first. Come along, now…" She led Artemis to the back of the store, where another pale blonde boy was being fitted by a second witch. "Stand here," she said, indicating a footstool next to the boy. With a command of, "Stay here, I'll be right back," she scrambled off.

The blonde boy looked at Artemis. "You going to Hogwarts, too?" He had a slow, drawling voice.

Artemis nodded. "It happens that I am. I am Artemis Fowl, the Second." He held out his hand.

The blonde boy shook it. "I've heard of the Fowls. Father said they were one of the richest families in the wizarding communities, except maybe Fudge himself. I'm Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"I see." Apparently his family was a well-known prestigious family, even with the magical people. "I take it you have magical upbringings?"

"Of course! I don't think they should let in the _other _kind, do you?" He made a sound of disgust. "They don't know our ways. Father says they just taint the school. He doesn't like them, you see." Draco paused as the witch adjusted the collar on his robe. "My father's next door buying my books, and my mother's looking at wands. After this, I think I'm going to go buy a broom. I don't get why they don't let first years have one. I'm going to bully Father into letting me smuggle it in – say, do you play Quidditch?"

Artemis, who had stopped listening a while ago, realized Draco was waiting for him to talk. "Pardon?"

"I said, do you play Quidditch?"

Artemis shook his head. "I do not involve myself in rough activities such as Quidditch. My brain can be put to better use."

Malfoy blinked. "Oh, the lady is here – looks like your turn to get measured. I'm getting an _expensive _robe. Father says it's one-of-a-kind. How about you?" He had a haughty expression on his face.

Artemis gave him a level gaze. "I have ordered custom robes. I predict they will only cost a few hundred Galleons each – if even." Madam Malkin, who was back with a fitting-robe, chuckled at Draco's awed expression as she started pinning and taking measurements.

"You're done, my dear," declared Draco's witch.

"Right," he said, hopping off the stool. "Well, I'll see you at school. I hope you get into Slytherin – it's the best." He departed with one last adoring glance.

Artemis sighed once more as Draco left. He watched through the glass as the boy was joined by two blonde people Artemis supposed were his parents. Draco and his father shared a few words, and suddenly a frown appeared on the man's face. He cuffed the boy on his shoulder with his staff, and Draco hung his head. And then the man looked up – and met Artemis's observant gaze. After a long moment in which gray met blue and Madam Malkin continued to pin Artemis's robe, Draco's father broke off with a cool nod that seemed to say, _I'm watching._ Artemis returned the nod, adding his own trademark smile that put even the cold Malfoy at unease. With a dramatic sweep of his robes, he escorted his son and wife into the crowd – and they were gone.

Butler, who had noticed the exchange, made a mental note to watch those three. As Artemis, who was to return in an hour for his robes, joined him, he said under his breath, "That man was suspicious. I'll keep an eye on him."

Artemis smiled at him. "My old friend, observant as ever. Very well," he said, making for the door, "let us proceed. We shall stop by the bookstore next."

Flourish and Botts was a place of any bookworm's dreams. It was stacked to the roof with books – literally. Artemis bought his school books with barely a glance at them, and spent possible an hour browsing the advanced section. He finally made his purchase - _The Art of Spellcasting – Advanced Edition; The History of the Wand; Wandless Spells, Hidden Curses, and Other Tricks; _and _The Secret Behind It All_ being only a fraction of the books.

His supplies were bought at a place called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. It was a place of intrigue to the boy, being filled with gadgets and magical technology. Along with his cauldron, scales, and telescope, which all happened to be solid gold, he also bought a globe of the Earth as the wizards saw it.

Their next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. After long, thoughtful consideration, the animal-despising Artemis emerged from the shop with a pure white owl, which he named Divitias, the Latin word for wealth. You never knew when a winged messenger may come in handy.

And at last, it was time for his wand. Artemis felt a small thrill shoot through him as he stepped into Ollivanders. The store had the feel of an old library, dimly lit and slightly dusty. But instead of books on the shelves, there were boxes, hundreds and thousands of them. There were stacks upon stacks – from behind one of which an old man walked out, with a surprising spring in his step. "Ah, Mr. Fowl, I see, come to get his wand, accompanied by, yes, Mr. Butler…" He nodded to himself as he approached the duo.

Butler eyed him warily. "Would you kindly explain, Mr. Ollivander, how you happen to know us?"

Ollivander smiled at him, apparently not feeling threatened at all. "Oh, I recognize every one of my customers… I remember everyone, too… I remember when your father got his wand – oak and pixie hair, yes, eleven inches." He shuffled over to his desk and drew out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand hand?" he asked, measuring him in seemingly random places; arm to arm, head to toes, hip to shoulder, around his head…

Assuming this meant his writing hand, Artemis said, "I'm ambidextrous, but I prefer my left." He held it up accordingly, although his thoughts were still occupied by Ollivander's comments on his father. Why must everyone bring him up?

Talking to himself, Ollivander nodded and shuffled over to his desk; he took out a paper and started taking notes. The young boy noticed the tape was measuring him on its own now. After a while of this, the tape rolled itself back into a ball and fell to the ground. Ollivander, kicking the tape out of his way, pulled a box out of its place on the shelf and opened it, presenting the contents to Artemis. "Holly and unicorn-tail, thirteen inches. Try it."

The boy nodded and lifted the wooden stick, not knowing what to do.

"Give it a flick."

Artemis did so, and the nearest vase shattered into tiny pieces. He winced.

Mr. Ollivander took another one and gave it to him. "Oak, with dragon heartstrings. Eleven and a half inches."

This one, too, failed to yield positive results. Ollivander nodded and went into the back of the store to look for a better one. As he searched, he said, "Every wand chooses the wizard, Fowl, not the other way around. You never know what you're going to get. The wand has to be perfectly suited to the user, and you will never get good results with another's." He stopped, running his finger along a row of boxes. He pulled one out. "Ah, here it is. Eleven inches. Yew." On his way back to Artemis, he pulled out a few more, muttering to himself.

As the pile of rejected wands on Ollivander's table grew, Artemis became more and more dispirited, although the old man himself seemed to never grow tired. This wasn't going to work. No, of course not. I t was all a trick. He barely noticed when the wand that he was holding started to glow slightly and grow warm, for his mind had wandered off to his manor in Ireland. Was Juliet taking good care of it? Had the cameras been properly adjusted, the hinges properly greased?

Ollivander snapped him out of his stupor. "Mr. Fowl, you now have your own wand: Ebony and phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches. Very flexible."

Artemis blinked. "What?" he looked down. Oh, right, my wand. All right."

He paid for the wand absentmindedly and stepped outside, lack of emotion settling back on his face. "It looks like we are done, Butler. Shall we proceed back to our lodgings for now?"

Suddenly someone collided with him. Books spilled onto the floor. The someone was a girl about his age, bushy-haired and tall. She stumbled a few paces away, recovering quickly but not quickly enough to avoid Butler's firm grasp on her shoulder. "Watch where you step, miss, or I'm going to have to punish you for harming Master Artemis," he growled threateningly.

The girl's eyes opened wide. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I just…"

"I don't view you as a threat. But watch your step, or you _will_ view me as one." The girl thought about saying she already considered him threatening – but decided against it.

Artemis performed a brief check on his suit. Everything seemed okay. "Well. Now that we have – _encountered,_ we might as well introduce ourselves. I am Artemis Fowl, the Second."

Recovering her composure now that Butler had removed his hand, the girl said a little nervously, "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" She had heard of the Fowls in Ireland, and was definitely not eager to become his classmate.

"Well yes, I am." He turned away, looking bored.

Hermione had also heard of his intellect. "Have you been studying? Our books are very interesting. I've learned more than I ever could in Muggle school, and that's just from reading. I wonder what we could learn to do at Hogwarts!"

Artemis sneered. This girl was too naïve and enthusiastic. Sure, she was smart, but she needed to learn to use her brain right. "Yes, I do wonder," he said softly, his eyes suddenly losing focus. And he did wonder. To what ends could he go with that magic? He would be virtually unstoppable, once he had learned how to control it. He would be feared and respected in the… _Muggle_ world.

Hermione caught that glint in his eye and backed off a little. She hoped they wouldn't be in the same House. No, he would definitely be a Slytherin. He was a scary boy. She didn't know eleven-year-olds could look so… hungry. Not hungry, as in, dessert hungry, but hungry, as in, money and power. His parents must not have been very good ones, she thought.

Artemis knew what the girl was thinking. He had seen it in many others who met him: fear. She hated him and feared him. But so what? Once he got the hang of this magic, she would be no matter to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

"Bye, Mum!"

Kara waved one last time to her mother and escaped into the whistling red train, embarrassed at her sentimental mother's sniffles. As she climbed the stairs and actually realized she was on her way to Hogwarts, her stomach lurched along with the train, which had set into motion. She already felt so nervous about her new school. Not that she didn't believe it – she had seen proof with her very eyes – but what if she failed? What is there had been some mistake and they had the wrong Kara?

_No,_ she told herself firmly. This is where I belong. I deserve to be here.

She pushed on through the crowd until she found a relatively quiet compartment. She slid open the door, wincing as it squeaked, and peered inside. Two boys were sitting there, both immersed in their own books. On the left, there was a lean, bored-looking kid with dark skin and a messy robe, holding some booklet on world football records. Sitting across from him, suit neat and ironed, hair perfectly combed back, an Irish boy was reading about… psychology. He had an air about him, one of wealth and superiority.

"Mind if I sit…" She faltered as the Irish boy's gaze pierced into her. "Mind if I sit here?"

The other boy looked up and gave a noncommittal grunt, making room for her on his bench.

A little put off by the two boys' cold attitudes, Kara frowned. "What's your name?" she asked the dark-skinned boy next to her, slightly afraid to address the other.

"Blaise Zabini," said the boy in a tone that expressed superiority. "Yours?"

"…Kara Dallas," she replied. She noticed the Irish boy watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not a pureblood, I can tell." The boy said this in a disparaging sort of way.

Kara looked at Blaise. "How would you know?"

The boy snickered. "If you were, you'd know who I was and you'd be falling onto your knees by now."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So famous, are you?"

"That's right." He nodded toward the Irish boy. "Maybe you know him. Artemis Fowl, he says he is. Apparently he's famous in the Muggle world."

Artemis perked up at his name. "I wouldn't say _famous,_ just _well-known._"

Kara's eyes widened. "I think now is the time I start falling onto my knees," she said, earning a laugh from Blaise.

"I suppose you've heard of me, then?" Artemis said pointedly, and not to say a little smugly.

"The Fowls, at least. My Mum's from Ireland – the Fowls are quite notorious for their wealth and status. I mean, just _look_ at the manor!" Kara gushed. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized she had been gushing.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new admirer," Blaise said to Artemis, but something about his snicker seemed off. Maybe it had something to do with the look of jealousy and hatred that followed.

Artemis simply raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when the door opened once more. In the doorway stood a thin blonde boy, dwarfed by two chubby goons who looked like there was more air than anything else in their heads.

The blonde boy and Artemis recognized each other at once. The blonde's mouth, which had possibly been prepared to spew a few taunts, promptly snapped shut. "Malfoy," Artemis acknowledged, nodding coolly.

The Malfoy in question stepped back, as if trying to escape, but he glanced at the goons on either side of him and realized he would look like a wimp. And Malfoys were not wimps. "Fowl," he muttered, all previous swagger gone and replaced by uneasiness. The two goons, quickly introduced as Crabbe and Goyle, looked worried at their friend's lack of insults. And Artemis, too, realized that this Malfoy was different from the one he remembered, although he made no comment.

Blaise looked at the quick exchange quizzically. "You two know each other?"

"We met at Diagon Alley," Artemis stated matter-of-factly. He closed his psychology book and set it down beside him.

"I see you're wearing your _custom_ three hundred dollar robes," Draco sneered, his macho returning to him.

"Indeed I am. And what are you wearing? The average, I see. Perhaps your father scolded you for being so arrogant?" Artemis replied, referring to the short scene he had witnessed at Madam Malkin's.

Draco hid a wince, although Artemis, being skilled at reading body language, detected the tensing of his muscles.

"I am a Malfoy. I have reason to be proud," Draco said, lifting his chin. "Father works at the Ministry of Magic. He says that even Cornelius Fudge respects the Malfoys. I bet _your_ father isn't as important, is he?"

A sudden jolt hit Artemis at the boy's comment. "As you said, the Fowls are greatly respected, both in the Wizarding and Muggle communities," he said in a carefully aloof tone. "I hope you have the sense not to mess with us." The vampiric grin had found its way back onto Artemis's lips, and it fulfilled its purpose effectively. No further comments were made on the subject.

Thoroughly irritated, Draco spun on his heel. "Well, I'm leaving. They say Harry Potter's on the train." He walked off hurriedly, flanked by his two bodyguards.

Kara shot a glance at Blaise. "Harry Potter?"

"The One Who Lived. Haven't you heard of him? You must be the only one who hasn't."

"No, I have. But he's here? On this train?"

"He is no hero, only a victim of luck. Don't sound so astounded. If you're looking for a child wonder, look no further." The last part was thrown in with a smirk.

"Don't be so cruel. I'm sure he misses his parents," Kara chided him.

"Of course he does," Artemis said. "Any boy, no matter how famous or brave, needs his parents." An odd look flickered across his face.

Kara glanced at him. "Are you all right?"

"I am, by all means, _all right,_" Artemis snapped. "I assure you, miss, that the history of a wrongly esteemed boy does little to change my mood."

"Oh, I was only being kind!" Kara muttered. Trying to change the subject, she said, "So what House are you all hoping for?"

"Slytherin," said Blaise immediately, glad for normal conversation. "My family has been in Slytherin for generations. I'm not about to break the tradition."

"I think Ravenclaw would be okay," Kara admitted. "Isn't Slytherin where all the Dark wizards go?" She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Oh. Well, they usually come from Slytherin, yes, but I have no intention…" He gave the girl a slightly hurt look.

"Oh, sorry!" Kara said awkwardly.

The awkward silence that ensued was interrupted by someone sliding open the door once again. Artemis frowned in annoyance as a bushy-haired girl came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his," she announced, in a bossy sort of voice.

"A toad?" Kara giggled. Blaise smirked.

"I see that the option of bringing a toad was not completely dismissed," Artemis said mockingly. "No, I have not seen a toad, or it would've been reduced to chocolate by now."

"Oh – it's you." Apparently this girl knew Artemis too. "Well, that's not very _nice_, is it? I'm sure Neville wouldn't appreciate that. It's his grandmother's toad, you see, and he doesn't want to lose it."

"If that is all you have to say, would you kindly shut the door? I am getting headaches from all the noise," Artemis said crisply.

"Oh, all right, if you insist." Before the door closed, she popped her head back in and said, "You might want to consider changing. We're almost there."

And she left.

Kara glanced down. "I suppose she's right." She grabbed her bag and rummaged around, finally pulling out a crumpled robe. With a sheepish grin, she pulled it on over her shirt. "There. I hope that wasn't too weird, was it?" she said to Blaise, who was looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

Just in time, Kara felt the train slowing down. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Kara peered out the window, and to her surprise, saw her own reflection staring back. So it was dark already. Her stomach did a few flips and she took a deep breath to calm down. "We're here!" she burst out, unable to restrain herself.

Blaise was trying to act like it was no big deal, but Kara could see he, too, was nervous. "Let's start moving. I want to be the first one out."

They stepped out into the aisle and looked back at Artemis. "You're not coming?"

Artemis glanced at them coolly. "I see no reason to hurry."

She shrugged and set off down the aisle. Unfortunately other people had the same idea, and there was already a crowd thronging the corridor. She and Blaise were pushed out the door.

Kara shivered. "It's cold," she muttered to Blaise.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

A voice broke through the crowd. "Firs' years, firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me!"

The source of the voice was a gigantic man, his head bobbing above the sea of students. He held a lamp, and gestured with it. "Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now – this way!"

They followed him to the end of the narrow path, which suddenly opened onto the edge of a great black lake. A chorus of "Ooooh"s ripped through the throng of people. For before the lake was a mountain, and perched atop the mountain was a vast castle, complete with turrets, towers, and sparkling windows.

Hagrid, pointing to a fleet of little boats off to the side, yelled, "No more 'n four to a boat!"

Kara and Blaise stepped into one cautiously, followed by an Asian girl and her blonde friend. Artemis was nowhere to be found.

Hagrid settled into his own boat. "Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats started to move smoothly across the crystal surface of the lake with no visible prompting. Kara gasped as they neared the castle – or rather, the cliff that it stood on. They continued toward it, and then under it through a little curtain of ivy, which hid an opening. They were carried along this dark tunnel until they reached a little harbor made of rocks, and everyone clambered out.

"Just like a dream," whispered the blonde girl. Her friend giggled.

They followed Hagrid up a passageway in silence until it opened out onto a large field, right in the castle's shadow. He walked up to the grand oak door and beckoned. "C'mon, y'all, it won't bite'cha."

With that, everyone crowded the door.

"Ready, ever'one?"

Hagrid raised his fist and knocked.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

**Pride and Prestige**

**Chapter 4: The Sorting**

Hagrid raised his fist and knocked.

The great door swung open immediately and the first years were met by a stern looking woman dressed in shimmering emerald robes, hair pulled into a tight bun. Artemis remembered her as Professor McGonagall, the witch who had visited his manor.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall's voice was as tight as her bun, a no-nonsense sort of tone.

She pulled the door open wide and led them inside. The hall was big enough to fit the whole first two floors of the Fowl Manor, Artemis noted. It was lit by flaming candles that flung dancing shadows on the walls, the ceiling arching high above them.

There was a grand marble staircase that faced them, presumably leading to the upper floors, but this was not the path they took. Instead, Professor McGonagall led the first years down the hall into an empty chamber. Not knowing what to expect, they crowded in nervously. Artemis stood off in the back, unable to take the overwhelming mass of bodies.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important –"

"Trevor!" A boy leapt forward and grabbed a frog, which had been sitting and croaking at McGonagall's feet. A ripple of laughter spread through the students, releasing the tension.

McGonagall continued through thin lips as the boy straightened up apologetically.

"As I was saying, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

She carried on in this fashion, continuing to list the Houses and explaining the point system. Artemis, however, was still busy raging on about how he had received a letter the day before school that accommodations could not be made for Butler to stay – in his mind, of course. _I will just have to work around it,_ he sighed, thinking of all the advantages he'd had in previous schemes with his trusty bodyguard by his side.

"…The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes In front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on the toad boy's lopsided cloak, and then on Artemis. She let out a small sigh and left the chamber with a parting message of, "I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Despite the witch's words, the first years broke out into murmurs as soon as she was out of earshot. Artemis found himself standing next to Blaise Zabini and Kara Dallas once more. For some reason, he didn't terribly mind these two.

"So how exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Kara asked anxiously.

"There's something about a hat," Zabini said. "A talking hat."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What an eloquent way to put it," he said, causing Kara to jump.

"Where did you come from?" she demanded. "Scared the wits out of me."

Ignoring her, Artemis said, "But yes, that it pretty much what it is. An enchanted hat, so creatively named the Sorting Hat, supposedly reads your mind and character and sorts you into the House it deems you worthy of." He nodded toward the front of the crowd, where a small commotion had broken out. "Let's see what's going on up there."

It turned out that the Hogwarts ghosts had decided to pay a visit to the new generation of wizards, scaring most of them in the process. A few screams echoed from the less attentive students who had never seen these pearly white beings before.

"Ah, new students!" said one that resembled a fat little monk. He smiled at them all.

No one answered him.

"About to be Sorted," said Artemis, not knowing why he'd answered.

"Ah, yes. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff – my old House, you know."

"You know the best House is Gryffindor," said another ghost dressed in tights.

This started a squabble among the ghosts about which House was best. Artemis sighed and shook his head as Blaise sniggered.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

McGonagall had returned and shooed away the ghosts, who floated away, still arguing.

Satisfied, the Professor faced the students and said, "Now form a line, and follow me."

Artemis once again waited for everyone to line up, then slipped into the back of the line. He felt a strange tingle of – was it nervousness? – no, it was only anticipation, he told himself, perfectly natural. They walked down the hall and through a set of double doors Artemis had noticed earlier.

His first impression was that of a Renaissance fair; the Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that magically floated above the heads of the students – who had all turned to watch the progression of first years. The students were seated at four long tables that stretched across the length of the Hall, upon which were laid glittering golden plates and goblets. At the far end was another table at which the staff was seated, and this was where Professor McGonagall led the awestruck first years. Artemis heard a familiar bossy voice whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts, a History._" He looked up and saw that she was referencing the star-dotted ceiling, which twinkled back at him.

A hush fell over the already-silent school as Professor McGonagall set a stool in front of the first years and placed a dirty and frayed hat on the stool. _The Sorting Hat,_ Artemis thought skeptically, almost ready to turn around and leave right then.

The hat twitched, and a hole opened up where its mouth should be. It turned out that the hole _was_ his mouth as the hat started to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

The whole hall burst into applause and laughs as the hat concluded its song, bowed to each of the four tables, and became inanimate once more.

"Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall, ever succinct. She straightened out a piece of paper and called out the first name – "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with pigtails scurried up to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. After a moment's consideration, the hat roared, "Hufflepuff!" and the girl was off to the Hufflepuff table, which had broken into applause.

"Bones, Susan!"

Susan joined Abbott at the Hufflepuff table, sitting down to loud cheers.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" also went to Ravenclaw. "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor, and "Bulstrode, Millicent," a rather square girl, went to Slytherin.

Artemis kept careful record of all these new students with half a mind, the other half wandering off to passages he had read the day before on Advanced Spells for the Resolute Wizard.

"Dallas, Kara!"

Artemis looked up with interest as the brunette walked up and put on the hat. She had been sitting for over a minute when – "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kara removed the hat, revealing her shocked and slightly disappointed face. Her gaze raked the crowd for Blaise and she made a face as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Artemis _hm'_d.

The gap was closing between now and his Sorting. Artemis could feel his nerves jumping around in his stomach, although he would never admit it.

And then – "Fowl, Artemis!"

Artemis smirked as he walked up to the stool slowly, trying not to let his nerves show. Yes, he was nervous, he admitted, as he placed the hat gingerly over his combed hair.

"Ah, Fowl," said a small voice in his ear. "Yes, Artemis Fowl, a very clever one."

_Why, thank you,_ Artemis thought smugly.

"You're welcome. Ah, an easy one you are, at first glance. You have the cunning and slyness to be in Slytherin, and yet – what is this? – I find that there is a yearning for knowledge and a passion for action inside you. And there is a suppressed tenderness for your family –"

Artemis gripped the seat tightly. _Just get on with it,_ he hissed. No need for his weaknesses to be dissected and laid out.

"Oh, all right then – SLYTHERIN!"

He gratefully removed the hat and joined the Slytherin table, grinning at Malfoy's sour face. He sat down near the head of the table, between a boy introduced as Adrian Pucey, a third year, and Lucian Bole, a fourth year.

He watched the rest of the Sorting from a better perspective, watching the teachers as well as the students. Dumbledore was seated in the middle of the teachers' table and would clap merrily every time a student's House was announced.

The bossy girl, "Granger, Hermione," was put into Gryffindor, as well as Neville Longbottom, the toad boy. As expected, Malfoy was announced as Slytherin within a nanosecond. He sauntered smugly over to the table, and sat a discreet yet close enough distance from Artemis. He motioned for his friends Crabbe and Goyle to come join him.

And then, of course, was the one boy everyone was waiting for.

"Potter, Harry!"

A hush fell over the Hall as a scrawny black-haired boy nervously walked up to the stool and sat down and put on the Hat. People were evaluating his every move, trying to catch a glimpse of the Boy Who Lived.

He was sitting on there for long enough, Artemis thought. He doesn't look so great either. The glasses might have to do with it.

After a long minute during which the whole school seemed to be holding its breath –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in explosive applause. Potter grinned and scrambled over to the table on the far right, sitting down amidst many back-slaps and congratulations. Artemis could hear a cheer of "We got Potter, We got Potter!"

While the other tables clapped politely, the Slytherins looked at each other in gloomy silence.

After Potter, the Sorting was over soon enough. Artemis finished tucking all this new information into the corner of his brain as Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and swept the hat and the stool away, to be stored in some distant corner until the next year.

Dumbledore stood up once again and stood beaming, arms wide, as if the students were the most pleasing thing he had ever seen. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" the headmaster said. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"  
He sat down amid hearty claps and cheers. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Pucey grinned at Artemis. "A bit strange, isn't he?"

"Mad, if you ask me. Father reckons we should get rid of him," interrupted an arrogant voice from Artemis's left.

"Thank you for sharing your father's opinions on our headmaster," Artemis said. "Now, I assume the food will be arriving any minute…"

And arrive it did. The golden plates, which had just been sitting glittering emptily before them, were suddenly filled with virtually every food imaginable. Roast meat, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, potatoes, boiled and roast, pudding, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Artemis sniffed at the grand array of food. "I don't suppose any of this is _natural?_" he said disapprovingly. "I like to keep myself chemical-free, thank you very much."

A slightly disgruntled Pucey began to say, "All of this is grown magi –"

"We have our _own_ garden that the house-elves tend to," Malfoy butted in, shooting a glance at Artemis.

"Ah." Artemis's expression didn't even flicker. He drew out his wand and, with a wave, arranged his own dinner of a medley of shark and swordfish on a bed of vegetables and potatoes. He smiled in satisfaction. "Now this would be considered a good meal."

A ghost swooped down next to them, to many a startled student. On closer inspection, Artemis noticed he was covered in silvery blood. "Why, that does look rather good," the ghost said.

Artemis nodded. "You can't eat, of course. Killed by your own hand."

When everyone, including the Baron, looked at him, he smiled and said, "Knowing is half the game."

"Artemis!"

Irritated, Artemis turned in search of the voice. Kara was standing behind him, a nervous look on her face. "Oh God… Have you seen Blaise? I wanted to talk to him."

"Could you not find him yourself? If you insist, he is on the far end of the table, on the right, seventeen people down."

Kara, who had perhaps already gotten accustomed to Artemis, thanked him and skipped off.

"Got yourself a _girlfriend,_ Fowl?"

Artemis groaned inwardly. What was with this boy? "I assure you that I would not _date_ a girl who would rather talk to another boy than me. In fact, I would not _date_ a girl at all. On the contrary, I have noticed your interaction with a certain girl by the name of Parkinson. So, in your words, 'got yourself a _girlfriend?_"

Pucey snickered as Malfoy turned slightly red. "God, you –" He was silenced by one of Artemis's looks. "Father knows all –"

"Once again, your father can do all he wants, and as long as it doesn't concern my welfare, then I could care less."

Artemis felt the impact of his words. If someone had mentioned _his_ own father in that way, they would probably find themselves in the middle of the Sahara. As it was, Malfoy didn't know any teleportation spells. But that didn't stop him from standing up (startling Crabbe, Goyle, and quite a few other people) and growling, "Filthy Fowl. I bet your father never even considered your _welfare_, did he? Probably sent you out here so he could get rid of you."

Artemis hadn't seen this one coming. After taking a few deep breaths, he said, "You would be surprised to hear what my father has done. He is a Fowl, after all. At least his works were _completely legal._" He willed his heart to stop thudding so – so _sentimentally._

Malfoy seemed to sense what he was implying. "Cornelius Fudge trusts him, you know. Malfoy is a worshipped name. And Fowl?" He snorted. "Who would want to be named after a _chicken?_"

Artemis noticed they had gathered quite a lot of attention from their House and the neighboring Ravenclaw. With his best impersonation of a vampire, he said, "The same man who wants to be named after a Greek deity. It is not many, you see, who get the honor of earning the name Artemis. A female goddess she may be, but occasionally a male might come along with the ability to hunt. And that is me."

The spectators, who got the feeling that Artemis wasn't referring to hunting with deer, turned away in fear. Most had heard of vampires, and this boy was awfully pale…

Artemis gave Malfoy one last look before standing up and sweeping out of the Hall. "I've got business to take care of," he called, and disappeared.

~oOo~

Artemis sat down on his bed with a huff. Malfoy was so infuriating, he fumed. What was it about this boy that could make Artemis feel so vulnerable? He mustn't react to Malfoy's provocations.

Only after his childish pique had settled down did he notice something poking him from his robe pocket. Making sure no one else was around, he drew out the little golden cube he had found in his vault. He must've been wearing these same robes. He peered at the little box again. _Aurum Est Potestas,_ it read. He turned it, inspecting every last millimeter. There was a very fine line running along the surface of the cube; this seemed to be where it opened. His suspicions were confirmed, then: there was something hidden inside.

He drew out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora." Nothing. _Ah well, it was worth a try._

A determined look on his face, he drew up a chair to his bedside table. This would not work permanently as a work area, but it would have to do for now. He was about to set down the cube when he noticed a tiny inscription running parallel to the box's opening. As it was too small to read, he enlarged the words with a "Claudere Respice."

His vision zoomed into the miniscule letters, Artemis could now see that the letters read, _Aurum est potestas, at unum fratrem modo potest vivere, esse poten._ Or, as the typical English person would say, _Gold is power, but only one brother can live to be powerful._

A sudden smile appeared on Artemis's face. Perfect. "Ah, Butler, if only you could be here," he lamented, but resolved to further develop his communications so they would work in a magical setting. For now, though, he was on his own, and he had to focus on the matter at hand.

Time to do a little research.

Undoing the zoom-sight spell, he opened his trunk to retrieve his laptop, which could now perform most of its normal functions after a little bit of meddling on Artemis's part. But his intentions were sidetracked when he heard a sudden, high pitched voice.

"See you tonight… in your dreams!"

Artemis whipped around. "Who's there?"

No one. The dorm was still empty.

Frowning, he bent down again to pick up his laptop when he heard the same voice laugh eerily. It sounded like a lunatic – or maybe _he _was the crazy one, Artemis noted. Hearing voices was generally a sign of madness, even in the wizarding world. This made it all the more important to talk to Butl –

Pain ripped through his head. "This is just between you and me," said the voice, daring him to challenge.

"Would you like to explain who you are, and what you happen to be doing in my head?" Artemis ventured, feeling rather disturbed.

The voice scoffed. "Hah! Tonight, boy, and don't you forget…."

The voice trailed off into the distance, as if being carried away by the wind. After a long pause to make sure it was really gone, Artemis straightened up, previous mission forgotten. He realized he was sweating and wiped it away quickly.

He had to do some investigation – and fast.

~oOo~

Kara couldn't believe it. What was the Hat doing, putting her in some House she had no friends in? She'd immediately come to find, well, her only friend at this school – Blaise. He too, had expressed his surprise at the Sorting Hat's choice – but then again, it was a talking hat; it must obviously know something that they didn't.

"'Loyal and willing to sacrifice for a loved one, and yet sensitive in your heart,'" Kara snorted, recalling the Sorting Hat's words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaise said, scoffing. "You're about as… _Slytherin_ as you can get here!"

"Whatever. I can't change it now. The girls are horrible over there, Blaise, horrible!" She smashed Blaise's green peas with his spoon.

Taking his spoon back, Blaise said, "Thank you very much. The guys here aren't much better – let's see, Malfoy, spoiled, arrogant git, Crabbe and Goyle, about as intelligent as these peas here, Fowl, a _bit_ on the cold side, and me." He glanced around. "Speaking of Fowl, wonder where he went."

"He ran off, Zabini, because he was afraid to talk," called Marcus Flint from five seats down.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "This guy hears everything."

"Hey, that your girlfriend, Zabini? Wait, that's the girl who was talking to Fowl! Who's she, anyway? No way – Zabini, are you associating with _Gryffindor scum?_" Flint said.

A chorus of jeers came from around him.

"Watch it, Flint. She's about as Slytherin as Bulstrode over there."

Flint sniggered. "Defensive, are you? Maybe you should join Gryffindor too."

Kara gave him an uneasy glance. "Maybe I should leave," she murmured.

Blaise frowned. "They're not usually like this," he said.

By now, Malfoy had joined the argument. "Ooh, isn't this nice? Fowl's girlfriend, talking to Blaise of all people! Wait till your parents find out!"

Kara stood up. "All right, I'm leaving." As she stood up, Blaise whispered, "Sorry. Let's meet tomorrow – details later."

As she left, Blaise couldn't help but notice the poisonous look that Natalie Hewgourd, another first year, was shooting at her.

He finished his meal in silence. At the end, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem – I have a few start-of-term notices to give you, now that you are all fed."

He went on to explain that the forest on grounds was off-limits to all students, and so was the third-floor corridor on the right hand side. No magic was to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials would also be held in two weeks.

"And now," he cried, "Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Blaise noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

At a flick of his wand, gold ribbon appeared and arranged itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

At many different tempos and melodies, the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._"

As everyone else finished singing, a pair of redheaded Gryffindor twins concluded the song with a slow funeral match. When they had finished, Dumbledore clapped enthusiastically.

"Ah, music... A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

A prefect led the Slytherins out of the Hall and down toward the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room and dorms were located. Blaise had been informed of the almost living nature of the castle, but he still got quite a shock when he encountered his first set of moving stairs and hidden doors. They winded through staircases and behind hanging tapestries, and everyone was getting tired as they finally felt the chill of the tile hall that marked the entrance to the common room.

They stopped at a section of wall that stood out slightly. "Majestic Mannulus," said the prefect, and they were admitted into the common room.

It was a fancy sort of place, a fireplace set in the far wall and armchairs and a great table furnishing the room. The girls were directed to their dormitories, while the boys were sent to the staircase on the left to theirs.

Blaise dragged his feet up the stairs and entered the room, claiming the first bed he saw. The beds were soft and comfortable, four-posters hung with shimmering emerald curtains. The tired boys meekly changed into their pajamas and fell asleep. Only Malfoy noticed that in the far corner, Artemis's bed lay empty, his trunk closed and set neatly off to the side. But all was forgotten as a wave of sleep washed over him.

A/N: What could he be up to now? Dun dun dun...

Well, that's finally another chapter up! Whew! That was actually quicker than I thought, considering I only had time to write a couple paragraphs a day. Sorry if the ending was a little sudden but I had to finish it soon. And I just noticed how short my chapters are... I'll try to lengthen themO.o

I have a few things to make clear... First off, I do steal dialogue and descriptions from the book quite often, but seeing as this is an introduction, everythings needs to be introduced as accurately as possible. Don't worry, Artemis will have the story going on a whole different track soon.

If you noticed, I stole Artemis's meal from the Eternity Code, only because I didn't know what Artemis eats. ^^"

And the little incription on the box was created with Google Translate, so sorry to all you Latin speakers out there...

Anyway, hope you like it. Please review, or I might get discouraged and discontinue. And no one wants that, right?(:

If anyone knows what the timetable for the first year Slytherins is, could you kindly PM it to me? If not, I'll just draw one up myself.

Thanks! Review!:3

NOTICE: I WILL edit my preavious chapters as I update more. I don't know if updates come as notifications too, but just somthing to keep in mind. I'll say if I edit anything.


End file.
